Annalise's Destiny
by pokegurl23
Summary: read and review
1. The Enchanted Slumber

Long ago, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a king and queen. The couple had prayed for a child for many eons. One day, an angel blessed the monarchs with a daughter. King Klaus and Queen Liesel had a christening for the princess the following morning. A malevolent sorceress named Lisia burst into the room, emerald flames licking at her bronze skin. Cursing the child, whom the king and queen had christened Annalise, Lisia cackled as hellfire threatened to burn everything to a crisp.

"This curse will last one thousand years," Lisia croaked. "You shall pay for not inviting me to this damn child's christening."

The evil sorceress disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the king, queen, and royal court continued the festivities. Three benevolent fairies appeared. The first, Aliana, blessed Annalise with beauty; the second, Clarice, chose kindness. The third fairy, whose name was Faylene, blessed the princess with bravery.

All of a sudden, Lisia made another appearance, disrupting the festivities once more.

"Annalise, darling," whispered Queen Liesel fondly, "your father and I are so happy to have you. We'll protect you from Lisia, I promise."

She sang her baby a medieval lullaby as she rocked her to sleep. The infant princess nodded off as Queen Liesel set her in her crib for the night.

"Good night, princess. Sweet dreams."

 _Where am I?_ thought Annalise unhappily as she sobbed, tears down her cheeks like rain falling from the sky.

"Don't worry, princess," said a voice. A fairy flew to the baby and comforted her. "It's all right. Aliana and Clarice are inside warming up a bottle of goat's milk for you," Faylene mentioned casually.

Annalise stopped crying. She cooed at the good fairy, realizing that she was there to take care of her and not harm her in any way.

Annalise drank the goat's milk and smiled. Faylene sang her a lullaby as the infant was getting sleepy again. _Babies need a lot of sleep,_ she realized. The benevolent fairy put the princess in her crib for a nap as she kissed her sweetly.

Lisia cackled menacingly as her minions assembled, awaiting their instructions. "On the brat's sixteenth birthday, bring her this spinning wheel and tell her to make something special for herself," the malevolent sorceress instructed the hogs devilishly.

"The tip is magically designed to put anyone who touches it to sleep for a thousand years. Fail, and you shall meet your demise."

The pig like minions shuddered where they stood; they could not even imagine disobeying Lisia's orders.

"Raine, my sweet," the sorceress added, speaking to a Native American servant clothed in traditional garb, "take this spinning wheel to the cottage where Princess Annalise is being cared for. Remember to bring one of my minions with you. We wouldn't want to be burned to a crisp, now would we?"

Lisia cupped Raine's chin with her hands and held it until the girl begged her to stop.

"Don't fail me, do you understand? I shall reward you if you succeed," the wicked woman whispered into the Indian maiden's listening ear.

Sixteen years later, Annalise's fairy guardians tasked her with berry duty. "Annie, we have a surprise for you. Please pick as many blueberries as you can and meet us at the cottage in half an hour."

Thirty minutes passed; the beautiful blond haired, blue-eyed princess had picked fifteen blueberries during her time in the woods. Additionally, she had met a handsome stranger she vaguely remembered from her christening.

"Princess, we have met again. I am Frederick, heir to my father's throne. May I have this dance?"

Annalise nodded, curtseying to the prince before her first waltz. "I know you, I've danced with you once upon a dream," she whispered, kissing his ear.

"I must hurry back. My fairy guardians would like me to attend my birthday party this evening. I am turning sixteen," the lovely maiden told the prince, nuzzling him and bidding him farewell.

"Shall we meet again, princess of my heart?" Frederick asked Annalise with worry.

"Yes, we shall. I will see you very soon."

Annalise did not realize that she would fall into an enchanted sleep that very evening.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Enchanted Forest, Annalise was in a magical slumber. Not one person, or creature, could wake her. Even Anastasia, who had confidently made a deal with Ursula the Sea Witch, had heard of the Sleeping Beauty.

As a human, Anastasia met Luciana, a young woman living in Ligeia. The town was teeming with characters from fairy tales and, of course, mythical beasts.

Rubianne's daughter Melina, whom she had recently discovered was of royal birth, was amazed as she was informed of her younger brother's christening.

"His name shall be Timothy, after my grandfather," Rubianne announced smugly.

The entire family could transform into wolves at the full moon, a gift they inherited from their ancestors. A handsome prince caught Rubianne in a net; he had been informed of her thievery the previous night.

Even though the shapeshifter told him the ring was for a friend, he didn't believe her. "A friend? Who'd be friends with you?!" Prince Charming sneered.

"By the way, I am a girl in a red cloak," Rubianne mentioned, "not a thief. I enjoy changing from one thing to another. It's a hobby of mine."

"Is that so? There's someone I'd like you to see. She'll teach you a lesson, I'm sure."

Prince Charming brought Rubianne to Lisia, a wicked sorceress who could easily put unknowing mortals to sleep with a single word.

"Hahaha! Another one? You idiot! Why did you bring this girl? Anywho, let's see if she is worthy. Come forth, Rubianne."

Rubi walked toward Lisia and told herself she would be all right.

In Ligeia, a place for regular people believed to be fairy tale characters, a woman named Georgina was accused of being a wicked sorceress.

"What? No! I am NOT a dark sorceress. I have _never_ hurt anyone in my entire life!" exclaimed the shocked woman, "you must be mistaken!"

"Oh no, we're not! The dark sorceress who nearly murdered Princess Annalise and did other nefarious deeds must pay!" an elderly woman cried out.

"I am a relative of that beautiful girl, who is now in an enchanted slumber, and it's HER fault!" She pointed a finger at Georgina.

Miraculously, Georgina rescued a peasant woman from a snow monster, using a fire spell to blast the creature to pieces. As Lisia, she consulted her magic mirror. Georgina persuaded it to find the writing of the most cursed tome in her collection and make sure she-and the other villains-got their happy endings.

The cries of a frightened infant filled the room. Rubianne comforted the child, rocking him back and forth. "It's going to be all right, Timothy," she cooed. Unfortunately, the three Queens of Darkness surrounded the female werewolf and her infant son.

"We have come to take the child," laughed Lisia menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

In the land of Ligeia, Mr. Gold lay in a hospital bed, recovering from a previous injury. A kind woman visited him and spoke about how he'd turned a commoner he didn't like into a doll.

The man's heartbeat suddenly was non-existent. A passing doctor and nurse placed an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breathe.

A day later, Mr. Gold left the hospital without a limp, his breathing back to normal. He spoke about a woman who didn't truly love him.

Upon seeing two men at the gravesite of a beloved companion, Melina felt anger rushing through her. She was destined to stop them from interfering with her deceased brother.

Melina once had a friend named Liliana, who was a criminal starting from an early age. The young werewolf invited Lily over for dinner one night, to her parents' delight. However, they were unaware that Lily was not to be trusted.

Melina and Lily had an argument the following morning. "I don't want you in my life anymore!" screamed Melina at the top of her lungs. "You are a troublemaker. I recently saw footage of you robbing the local bank. Do you call yourself someone who I should be friends with? I didn't think so!"

"Fine. I will leave in the morning. Don't even think of contacting me!" exclaimed Liliana, storming out of the house, never to be seen again.

That night, everyone assumed Melina and Lily (including the girls themselves)planned to return to Ligeia. Unfortunately, someone close by had found out that Lisia had taken a man's heart out of his chest; consequently, he had fallen down dead.

After a brief discussion with Lily, Lisia used a knife to cut the woman's hand-and turn her wicked, just like herself. Meanwhile, Rubianne, her husband Samuel and Maleficient came across Lily in dragon form; the creature breathed fire on them, burning the car to a crisp.

The companions were able to escape before they lost their lives. Maleficient was reunited with her daughter Liliana. The two women had a brief conversation before parting ways.

*Flashback*

The year was 1982. Rubi, eight years old, walked into the local movie theater in Minneapolis. She and her classmates were there to see _The Sword in the Stone._ Rubi saw an olive-skinned man sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a loud voice. Someone behind her shushed her. "This is a movie theater, not a playground. Please keep your voice down."

*Modern Day*

Rubianne encountered Rumplestiltskin, who offered to be her guide if she agreed to become The Dark One. Fortunately, Rubi declined.

"No thanks, I don't want to become evil, don't you understand?"

Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, a young man named Alaric made his way through the thorns encircling the castle. Princess Annalise would soon get her happily ever after: True Love's Kiss.

Alaric climbed to the tallest tower, saw the beautiful maiden, and kissed her on her cheek. Annalise woke up. They were married the following morning. The End.


End file.
